


Tackle Hug

by mythicait



Series: One Piece Oneshots [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: From a tumblr prompt and drawn from this hug prompt list: https://mysunfreckle.tumblr.com/post/172214982206/hug-prompts





	Tackle Hug

It was fucking early and that’s all Zoro really cared about. Well, that and stabbing whomever had decided to wake him up this early.

“Get your ass out of bed, moss head!”

Okay so it was the pervert. That was fine, Zoro could live without gourmet meals.

Dragging himself out of bed, he made his way up to the main deck. Things had been relatively quiet for them the last couple days since they were in between islands right now. Luffy had been going a bit stir-crazy waiting for their next adventure so he wasn’t surprised to see him hanging from the ropes. He almost never stayed in bed late with Zoro.

Watching for a minute, Zoro realized Luffy was catching something that Usopp was shooting from the crow’s nest. He couldn’t tell what it was, but Usopp was sending it as far as he could, trying to outdistance Luffy’s reach.

But Luffy caught it each time, whipping his hand back and throwing whatever it was back up to Usopp. They were egging each other on as they went and were making too much noise. Yawning, Zoro turned away to find Sanji in the kitchen.

“What the hell was so important you had to wake me up, dumbass?” He leaned against the doorway and tried to ignore the noise behind him.

“I just figured you’d want to know that breakfast will be ready soon.”

Zoro had unsheathed one of his swords and was about to storm into the kitchen when he got slammed from behind. The force of whatever had hit him drove him into the wall next to the doorway he had been in. Stunned for a moment, Zoro realized it had been a _who,_ not a what, that had hit him. Luffy’s limbs had started spiraling around his as he gave him a rubberized version of a hug.

“Luffy, what the hell?!”

“You’ll tell Usopp that I can stretch farther than he can shoot, right, Zoro?”

“Didn’t you just have an entire competition to prove that?”

“He won’t admit defeat so I need your help.”

“Only if you let me kill the ero-cook.”

“But it’s almost breakfast time!”

Grunting, Zoro pulled his sword out of the wall where it had been embedded. “Then no.”

Luffy unwound until his limbs were their normal length and he was hanging off Zoro with his arms around his neck. “Speaking of, take me to the kitchen! I want food!”

_Little brat,_ Zoro thought fondly. He strode into the kitchen with Luffy on his back only to find Sanji glaring at them. There was a slice of blood on his cheek, almost like he’d been cut with a blade… It wasn’t enough in his opinion, but Zoro was smiling as he sat down to eat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, and especially commenting!
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr @myfeyrelady!


End file.
